Star Wars: The Makai
by yeahletsgo
Summary: Something is stirring, a mysterious phenomena is occuring in GA space, and Grand Master Luke Skywalker decides to investigate personally. Meanwhile, mysterious creatures invoking Yun-Yuuzhan are roaming free in Makai, Yusuke Urameshi senses the ripple in demon energy and heads to the source of the power surge.
1. Chapter 1

Luke sat meditating in his room, silently contemplating the glowing ball of fire that was the star of the the strange system where the GA was conducting searches for supposed Yuuzhan Vong pirates. The news peaked the Grand Master's interest, but now he was unsure of what the Force was trying to tell him..

As always, the Force was unclear about it's intentions, and Luke could find no comfort trying to delve deeper into it's labyrinth of light and darkness, so he resolved to take a stroll around the ship.

He smiled as he walked along the shiny yet at the same time dull hallways of the Victory II - Class Imperial Remnant Star Destroyer, so many memories.. He started reminiscing of simpler times: back when he was younger there was the Rebellion (good) and the Empire (bad), but nowadays everything seemed clouded in a gray neutral mist, he almost longed for the days when he could distinguish between what was right and what was wrong.

A stormtrooper interrupted his reminisces. "Master Skywalker, Admiral Djinos requests your presence on the bridge sir. He says it's urgent." the trooper barked. Luke smiled. "Of course, I'll be right there. Thank You.". He walked briskly to the bridge, grinning to himself seeing the rows of imperial officers that would have been his enemies had they been born 40 years earlier.

"Master Skywalker, I hope you had a good night's rest." said Admiral Djinos, a Nautolan male that had developed a taste for space life. "Yes, thank you. The sight of the star calms me for some reason." answered Luke. "I'm glad. Now I have discovered something that might interest you. An anomaly present near the space station situated orbiting the star.". Luke raised an eyebrow and Djinos took the hint "By anomaly I mean we have absolutely no idea what it is, and scanners don't detect well... anything! We thought maybe you could aid with the investigation." "Hm..." Luke was concerned, if he couldn't sense anything and scanning didn't bring anything up then it was unwise taking their chances with an unknown. Then again the Force seemed to be pulling him irresistibly in that direction...

Genkai was dead. Yusuke looked at the blood soaked figure of his old master. Sorrow. Pain. Guilt. Tears started forming in his eyes. He looked around at the group of assailants that had killed Yomi. They cried something about being one with Yun-Yuuzhan in death. Then rage. The air seemed to shimmer and crackles of red electricity started to envelop him. He never thought he would be so sad to see her gone. The earth shook and pieces of rock started to levitate. And then he cried. Cried like he never cried before. And the sky changed colour. A seemingly endless mantle of clouds gathered like the eye of a hurricane. Lightning flashed. The area exploded in a blaze of red energy. When he stopped crying the surrounding 60 miles had been completely obliterated. Nothing but ash and blood. He looked up at the sky. A portal. Not one to the human world. He could feel something was different. A sudden desire to take a closer look seemed to dim his anguish. He could not explain why. Slowly Yusuke started levitating off the ground, and then shot up towards the portal. His senses pulling him irresistibly in that direction...

Hope you liked my introduction to what (I hope) will be a great series! If I see enough support I'll continue unhindered without a care in the world heehee ;)


	2. Chapter 2: The Storm is Brewing

Chapter 2: A Storm is Brewing

Luke looked down at the unconscious bodies of the stormtroopers, they shouldn't have attacked that boy so rashly. He had sensed that the dark haired youth from miles away, he was simply exploding with power. You could almost taste the static in the air.

The Jedi ignited his lightsaber, the familiar snap hiss as the green energy blade came into existence, its hum the only sound in the atrium of the space station. He observed his opponent. Calculating. This sort of energy wasn't familiar to him. He didn't really know what other tricks the young boy had up his sleeve.

But the youth was smiling. He could sense that his adversary was itching for a fight. The thrill of battle was evident. "I'll just wait until he makes a move" thought Luke. So he waited. Poised to defend himself.

"Oh man, this dude is powerful! I wouldn't be joking if I said he's about twice as strong as Yomi.." thought Yusuke "This is going to be one hell of a fight". He grinned. Rei started flowing through his body. And he unleashed it.

What a dazzling display, thought Luke, he's stronger than any Force-user I've ever met. Suddenly the boy rushed at him, fists crackling with energy. Luke had barely enough time to put up his saber in a defensive position. Force knows what would have happened if he hadn't.

The clash was devastating: Yusuke's fist and the man's sword collided, sending sparks flying into every direction, the walls crumpling against the sheer force of the the collision. The man's sword went flying. It didn't stop him. He aimed a punch with lightning quick precision at Yusuke, slamming in to the side of his face with the force of several wrecking balls, sending Urameshi flying. "This awesome!" thought Yusuke serenely.

Luke was dumbfounded, even though he didn't let it show. This kid was thoroughly enjoying himself. Not at the prospect of killing his opponent, but at the prospect of a good fight. He lowered his fists, though he stayed in a position that prepared him to continue the fight if the need arised. Then the boy got up and said "Hey dude look, I can sense that you're not really giving 100% so let's, like, call it a draw. I need some answers.", "I was about to say the same thing" said Luke, grinning. The boy grinned back "What's your name?" "Luke Skywalker, Grand Master Of The Jedi Order. What's yours?" " Woah, Grand Master?! Sounds important! The name's Yusuke, Yusuke Urameshi, used to be one of the Kings of Makai but I gave up all that ruling crap. Didn't care much for kingdoms, empires and shit." Laughed Yusuke.

"What a strange boy" thought Luke "To be so powerful at such a young age, Force he almost broke my lightsaber beam with his bare hands. Yet.. He seemes slightly.. Naive.". The Grand Master smiled to himself, this was getting interesting...


End file.
